Conundrum
by Q4
Summary: After Rudy has been abducted, Steve is charged with finding him, and Oscar must come to terms with his role in his friend's disappearance
1. War Games

"Conundrum"  
by Q4

"Can you tell me exactly what it was that you were expecting would happen here?" Rudy didn't wait for an answer, but kept right on talking. "You can't treat people like they're OSI property and think that they'll continue to tolerate it--"

"--I don't treat people that way, and you know it."

Rudy slammed a file drawer closed to accentuate his words. "I'm sorry, Oscar, but you do."

"I have never once treated _you_ like that--"

Rudy rolled his eyes. "--You push people past their limits, and then act surprised when they can't take it anymore and choose to get as far away from you as possible."

"Oh come on, Steve wasn't really angry with me, he'll be back in a few hours after he's cooled off, and you know it. Besides, he knows how important the Butterfield project is to the OSI; he won't jeopardize it by quitting any more than you would."

Rudy let out a derisive snort. "Were you not in the same room that I was a short while ago? You might as well forget about the Butterfield project, Oscar; you'll be lucky if Steve comes back to the OSI at all."

Oscar smiled. "Rudy, you're overreacting."

Wells glared at Goldman, his voice turning cold, "I don't think so."

Oscar shrugged indifferently. "Guess we'll find out in a few hours."

"No. _You'll_ find out in a few hours. I won't be here."

Oscar stared at Rudy. "What are you talking about? You can't take the afternoon off, you said yourself that this project is at a critical point--"

"--I'm not taking the afternoon off, Oscar. I'm taking the rest of my life off."

Rudy began tossing papers and files into a box.

"Whoa, Rudy...what the hell are you saying?"

"You need me to draw you a picture? I'm resigning, effective immediately."

"The hell you are, Rudy--"

Goldman grabbed Wells by the arm, and the smaller man spun around, anger lighting up his dark eyes.

"I've had enough, Oscar. For the past year, I've watched you manipulate, coerce, and just plain old overpower people into capitulating to your will, and I'm finished. Life isn't just about the OSI, government intrigue, and power plays. I'll be damned if I'm going to stay here for so much as another hour, involved in this." Rudy picked up the box he'd been packing, and moved to stand in front of Goldman. "The OSI used to be synonymous with integrity, loyalty, and advancement through hard work and preparation; this agency reflected the vision and beliefs of an exceptional man I once knew. In the past year, we've become nothing more than a shadow organization of the NSB, run with the same kind of thug-mentality. Start treating people like human beings again, Oscar, and maybe you'll keep the few friends you have left. I hope for your sake, you do." Moisture began to fill Rudy's brown eyes. "I'm sorry it had to end this way, you've meant a great deal to me."

Wells started for the door, but the icy venom in Goldman's voice stopped him, "You don't have any classified files in that box, do you?"

Rudy turned, his face colored with incredulity.

"What?"

"I think you heard me, Dr. Wells."

Rudy shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know what's happened to you, Oscar, but I don't know who you are anymore."

"Let me see the files, doctor...."

Rudy threw the box on the floor, at Oscar's feet. "Be my guest, I don't need them anyway."

Wells slammed the door to his lab with a force that shook the floor. Oscar stared after him, his belly twisting in knots. After a moment, he walked over to the phone, and dialed a number.

"This is Goldman. Phase Two is in motion. You know what to do."

Oscar gently replaced the headset in its cradle, and swallowed hard, his heart pounding into his chest. There was no turning back now.


	2. When Friends Aren't

By the time Steve returned to work at the OSI early the next morning, news of Rudy's resignation had reached the security guards who worked the gate of the farthest parking lot. Steve shook his head at Rudy's longtime assistant, Linda.

"This doesn't make any sense..... I've never known Rudy to make rash decisions."

"Me either, Steve, but I was sitting out here when it happened, and believe me, the two of them were yelling so loudly at each other, I couldn't help but overhear the argument. Mr. Goldman actually accused Rudy of taking classified files with him."

Colonel Steve Austin had known both Oscar Goldman and Rudy Wells long enough to know that this was all wrong. The more he thought about it, he realized that his own disagreement with Oscar yesterday had been forced; Goldman knew exactly which buttons to push to anger Steve, and the argument had been calculated. It was then that the nickel dropped: Oscar had wanted him out of the way.

"Steve? Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry Linda, what were you saying?"

"What do you think is wrong with Mr. Goldman? He hasn't been himself for a long time...."

"No, he hasn't, and I think it's long past time that I find out why."

Callahan's voice was friendly, but it lacked her normal warmth, "Good morning, Steve, how are you?"

"Hi Peggy," Austin's tone was all business, "Oscar in there?"

"Yes, but he's on a confidential call."

"All the better...."

Peggy started to say something to Steve as he walked past her toward the door, but gave up in mid-sentence, realizing he was neither listening nor intending to stop. The slamming of the large wooden door caused Oscar to look up from his desk. Steve stood near the door, his hands on his hips, an angry glower in his eyes. Goldman wrapped up the call, and stood as he hung up the phone.

"Do you always interrupt people's confidential phone calls, Colonel Austin?"

"Only when warranted."

"I see." Oscar paused, and when Steve said nothing, he nervously continued. "I'd offer you a drink, but it's a little early in the day." Goldman walked over to the bar, giving Steve a wide berth. "Early or not though, I think I'm going to have one. Something tells me I'm going to need it."

"Linda told me what happened with Rudy yesterday."

Oscar shrugged. "So?"

"That's all you can say?" Steve didn't wait for an answer. "You think we can pick-up scientists like Rudy Wells off the street? We can't afford to lose someone with his brilliance, and you know it." Steve moved closer to Goldman, causing Oscar to back away slightly. "You have been irritable, disagreeable, and unforgiving with everyone around you for months, and now you have a blow-out with Rudy; something's going on Oscar, and I want to know what it is."

Goldman walked back to his desk, and sat down, his mind moving quickly in its thought. He drained the amber liquid in his glass, and then looked into the intense blue eyes staring at him.

Oscar's voice was soft, "I don't know what you're talking about, Steve. There's nothing 'going on'...."

Steve moved quickly to stand in front of Goldman's desk, leaning his fists down on top of it, bringing his face inches from the man he'd known and admired for so long. Oscar could feel the heat of anger from Steve, and for a moment, felt his chest tighten with panic.

"I'd suggest that you stop lying to me, Oscar, because I'm just about two seconds from breaking this desk in half: and it's the only thing between you and me."

All the color drained from Goldman's face as he looked into the furious blue eyes burning into him. Before he could answer, the intercom buzzed. Steve held Oscar's gaze a moment longer, then Goldman looked down and pressed a button.

"Yes Callahan?"

"Sorry Mr. Goldman, but the Director of the NSB is out here, he says it's an emergency."

Oscar's eyes flicked up to Steve's momentarily, and then he pressed the intercom button once more. "Send him in."

The wooden doors opened, and Jack Hansen walked into Oscar's office, followed by four NSB security agents. Steve noticed that their demeanor was consistent with that of agents on high alert.

"Hansen?"

"Sorry, Goldman, but we couldn't take any chances...."

Steve's voice did not disguise his irritation, "Chances with what?"

"OSI security breach."

Oscar stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't heard?" Hansen could see by the looks on both faces that neither Austin nor Goldman was privy to what he knew. "Rudy Wells has been taken."

Steve glared at the smaller man. "What do you mean by 'taken?'"

"We received notification this morning that Wells resigned from the OSI. Per standard policy, if an OSI employee with a Security Four clearance or higher quits unexpectedly, that employee must be vetted by the NSB. We went to his townhouse this morning to pick him up, but he wasn't there."

Oscar's voice was calm, "So maybe he went out for a cup of coffee....."

Steve frowned in response to Goldman's cavalier tone, but said nothing.

Hansen looked at Oscar. "As per procedure in this situation, we let ourselves in to wait for his return, only to find that his townhouse was in shambles."

Steve continued to observe Goldman, and noticed that Oscar showed no particular emotion at the news that a close friend of his was apparently in enemy hands.

Goldman kept his voice even, "Maybe Rudy's not as neat at home as he is here--"

"--Dammit Goldman, there were clear signs of a struggle. Wherever Wells went, he didn't go willingly."

Steve turned to Hansen, "What is the NSB implementing?"

"Standard procedure when anyone of an S9 clearance is kidnapped......"

Steve's eyes lit up with alarm. "You're going to assassinate him?"

Goldman piped up, "Assassination's a strong word, pal...."

"No, it's not." He turned again to Hansen. "Killing Rudy is the plan, right?"

Hansen looked down, then back up at Steve. "We will locate him, and then sanitize the area, yes."

"'Sanitize the area'......that has a nice ring to it."

"Colonel Austin," Hansen's voice rose in anxiety, "We have few options here. To an opposing government, Rudy Wells is a fount of information--"

Goldman broke in, "--Don't you understand Steve? We can't allow that kind of knowledge to fall into enemy hands."

While Hansen was surprised at Goldman's allied stance, he chose not to question a gift from on high. He looked back at Steve.

"I am sorry, Colonel Austin, I know you're very......fond of Dr. Wells, but it's out of our hands." He turned to Oscar. "I'm glad you understand our predicament, Goldman."

"If you need the OSI's help, Hansen, let me know."

Steve stared at Oscar, not believing his own ears. Hansen thanked the OSI Director, and walked out, taking his entourage of agents with him. Austin turned in anger toward Oscar.

"'If you need the OSI's help, let me know?' What the hell is that about? You want to help them kill Rudy?"

Oscar put a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "I know how hard this is for you, Steve, but it might be the kindest thing we could do for him."

Steve grabbed Goldman by the front of his shirt, shoving him hard into the nearest wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"There was a time when I thought you were a trusted friend, Oscar, but now...... I wish it had been you they'd taken instead of Rudy."

Steve slammed Oscar's body into the wall once more, the man's head connecting painfully with it. As soon as Austin let go, Oscar slid to the floor, gasping for air for his empty lungs. Steve stared at him a moment longer before heading for the door. As he opened it, he looked back at Goldman.

"You know, even Jaime, who has always been your biggest fan, said the other day that she can't stand being in the same room with you anymore. And you know what Oscar? Neither can I."

Austin quietly closed the door behind him, leaving Goldman alone to nurse the bruises Steve had inflicted. But the tears that slowly filled Oscar's eyes had nothing to do with the physical pain visited upon him by his bionic man.


	3. Who's on First

In his anger leaving Goldman's office, Steve rounded a corner too quickly, and literally bumped into Russ.

"Russ.....sorry, wasn't looking where I was goin'....."

The panic in the younger man's voice sped up his speech, "Steve, did you hear about Rudy?"

"Yeah."

"You coming from Oscar's office?"

"Yeah."

"Bet he's fit to be tied....."

"You'd think so, wouldn'tcha....."

Distracted by his own thoughts, Russ didn't pick up on Steve's sarcastic tone.

"Did he mention what he wants to do?"

"He's letting Hansen and the NSB handle it."

"What?"

"Hansen's on point." A strange look played across the young man's face, and Steve frowned. "Russ?"

"I don't understand."

"Well neither do I, but I heard it with my own ears. Oscar's letting Hansen move forward...."

"That's not what I mean--"

"--Well what do you mean, Russ?"

"Hansen and his team _have_ Rudy......don't they?"

"What gave you that idea?"

Russ turned white as a sheet. "Oh my God...."

Russ took off at a dead run heading toward the Director of the OSI's office, and Steve Austin decided that following him could lead to an unveiling of some part of the mysterious behavior of Oscar Goldman.

--------------------

Callahan wasn't in the outer office, but Russ wasn't planning on stopping for her to announce him in any case. He burst through the wooden doors to find Oscar lying on the couch, Callahan holding a towel full of ice to his head. Goldman looked over at Russ, a pained expression on his face. His voice was slightly weaker than normal.

"Russ?"

Russ swallowed hard, and looked from Goldman to Callahan, and then back to Goldman. Oscar reached up and took control of the towel filled with ice, as he sat up on the couch.

"Thanks Callahan, I appreciate the help."

"I still think you should get it looked at...."

"I'll be fine. But I need a minute with Russ."

"Call me if you need me."

Oscar nodded, and the two men waited for Callahan to close the door.

"What the hell happened to you, Oscar?"

"Steve and I had a slight....difference of opinion regarding the NSB."

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine. Tell me why you look so shaken up...."

Russ sat down on the coffee table, his face pale and his hands trembling.

Oscar frowned. "Russ?"

The young man didn't know how to tell him what had happened. Their entire plan hinged on Phase Two going smoothly, Oscar had entrusted it to him, and he blew it. And now a lot more than just a game plan they'd put almost a year of their lives into was in jeopardy. He swallowed hard, and looked Goldman directly in the eyes, he had to just tell him......


	4. A Bumpy Road

Steve was standing in the outer office, catching hell from Callahan for manhandling Oscar, when they both heard the bellowing from behind the wooden doors.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN?"

They could hear Russ respond, but they couldn't hear his words. Goldman on the other hand, could probably be heard by the maintenance crew in the basement.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'VE DONE? MY GOD....HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS? IT ISN'T OUR GOVERNMENT, RUSS, THESE PEOPLE PLAY FOR KEEPS..."

Then there was only silence from behind the door, and Callahan looked concerned. She had seen more than one of Oscar's steady and loyal employees leave his office either in tears, or completely broken. And she was worried about Oscar.

Callahan turned to Steve. "Maybe we should go in there."

"I'm right behind you...."

--------------------

Callahan and Steve entered the office, not prepared for the sight that greeted them. Russ was sitting on the coffee table, his head hanging down in shame. Goldman had his hand on the back of the young man's neck, speaking to him softly, and Steve immediately recognized the compassionate, kind, and caring Oscar Goldman he once knew. As soon as Oscar was aware of the audience, he pat Russ on the shoulder, and whispered something into his ear. The young man nodded and stood, but Steve noticed the profound sadness in the man's eyes.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Oscar."

"Things don't always go our way, Russ, we'll come up with a plan to rectify it. I'm sorry I took my frustration out on you, I shouldn't have."

"There's a lot at stake and you're worried. I understand."

"No matter what happens, no guilt, it wasn't your fault. I know you did your best." Oscar took in a large mouthful of air, and let it out it as he instructed Russ. "I want you to use every resource we have. I don't care what you have to do to find him. Just find him before anybody else does."

"I will, Oscar."

Russ quickly turned and left the room. Oscar closed his eyes in distress and leaned against the back of the couch, holding his aching head. Callahan moved to sit next to him, and picking up the towel with ice, gently held it to his forehead. Oscar winced in pain. Callahan pulled him forward to lean his elbows on his knees, so that he could hold the ice, and she gently began massaging his neck.

Her voice was soft, "You should really have a doctor look at this...."

Steve's voice was filled with sarcasm, "Too bad our house doc is missing in action."

Goldman's guilt-filled eyes darted to Steve, and he sighed in resignation. It was time for the truth, and Oscar knew it was going to hurt both of them.

Steve spoke up, "Callahan, would you excuse us a minute? Oscar and I need to have a little chat."

Callahan ignored the request, continuing to rub a soothing hand on Oscar's neck. Concern covered her face as she leaned in toward her boss.

"Are you going to be all right, Oscar?"

Goldman nodded, and then she looked over at Austin.

"You're not planning on throwing him into any more walls, are you?"

"No, I'm not planning on it."

Peggy stood and looked into Oscar's drawn face. "If you need me, I'm right outside."

Oscar nodded, his voice still tight with pain, "Thank you, Callahan."

She pat him softly on the shoulder, glared slightly at Steve, and left the room, closing the door behind her. Steve stood there quietly, observing the man he'd known for so long. The pieces of the puzzle just didn't fit. Austin could see the sadness in Oscar's eyes, and the guilt in his sagging shoulders; and yet, the man had pushed everyone close to him away in the past several months, behaving as though he didn't care about anyone or anything. Steve sat down in one of the leather chairs across from the couch, and waited. After several long minutes of silence, Oscar finally set the ice down, and looked into Steve's eyes for a moment, then he glanced down into his own large hands as he spoke, discomfited by Steve's scrutiny.

His voice was soft and low, "About a year ago, we began to notice a pattern of classified information moving through the intelligence community at a low level, and given its nature, we knew there was a leak at the OSI. It was very subtle at first, nothing too painful, but gradually that changed. The more we investigated, the more cyclical it became, and we were unable to pinpoint the source. Even though we tightened up our security measures, information was still being passed along at an increasingly alarming rate. Then six months ago, we discovered that the other side was looking for an opportunity to make an overture to either Rudy or myself--."

"--So you tried to make it easy for them, and portray the unhappy public servant...."

Oscar nodded. "Yes. I didn't want them getting near Rudy."

"Which is why you clamped down so hard on him with security."

"That's right. I finally had to tell him the truth about a month ago, because he flat out refused to allow a security team to continue escorting him."

"The two of you decided to make it look like you weren't getting along...."

"Yeah. We publicly argued about the Butterfield project, and waited for one of us to be approached, but it didn't happen."

"So yesterday's little stunt--"

"--Was a play to get them to make a move, yes."

Steve stood in anger. "I can't believe you gambled with Rudy's life like that--"

"--Settle down, pal, you haven't heard all of it." Oscar waited for Steve to sit back down, and then he continued. "The plan was for Rudy to loudly resign, and then disappear. We figured that when they couldn't find him--"

"--They'd come after you."

"Exactly."

"But you don't have him."

Oscar looked away, fighting the sting of guilt. "No. Russ and his team were supposed to pick Rudy up at Bistro Bis in Hotel George, and take him to a safehouse......but Rudy never showed up."

"And we know the NSB doesn't have him, and that there was a struggle at his townhouse. You should have come to me, Oscar. This might not have happened if--"

"--I couldn't, Steve."

"You didn't trust me?"

"I didn't say that."

Steve stood and began pacing. "You could have come to me, Jaime...and several others I can think of for help, instead of shouldering this burden by yourself."

Oscar sighed heavily. "I was operating on direct orders from the Secretary, Steve, my hands were tied. Until I spoke to Rudy, the only person who knew was Russ, although I suspicion Callahan knew something was up, she always does...."

Steve could hear the the exhaustion in Goldman's voice, and felt a twinge of guilt. He sat on the coffee table in front of his old friend, leaning close.

"What we have to do now, Oscar, is come up with a plan to find Rudy before Hansen does."

Oscar looked pale. "I shudder to think what the people who have him will do to him if he refuses to give them what they want...."

Steve gently pat Oscar's shoulder. "I should have given you the benefit of the doubt."

Oscar smiled wanly at him. "I wasn't exactly helpful, pal. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about it."

"Come on......"

"Where are we going?"

"You and I probably know Rudy better than anyone else, and my guess is that we might find something at his townhouse that others may have missed."

Oscar set the towel of ice down on the bar, grabbed his jacket, and followed Steve out of the office. He only hoped they could get to Rudy before anything happened to him.


	5. Hung Out to Dry

He shivered in his wet clothes, and slowly opened his eyes as he came to. He was in a large, damp room that was part of a warehouse. There was one window, high up toward the ceiling to his left, and one door, also to his left. The ache in Rudy's shoulders was beginning to gnaw at his nerves, which he knew was the purpose of leaving him chained with his arms above his head, hanging from the ceiling. As he gradually gained consciousness, he became aware of the pain in his sides and face. Then he remembered being beaten before he ended up in his current position. One thing he knew for sure, he had several broken ribs, none of which was enjoying being stretched by his own body weight.

The door opened, and a tall man with dark hair and a beard walked in.

"Ah, Dr. Wells, I see you're awake. Perhaps now you will be more reasonable."

"Who are you?"

"We've been over this; who I am is not important. The only important thing here is what you can tell me about the OSI and its projects."

Rudy smiled slightly, "You can go to hell."

"I see hanging around has not improved your disposition at all."

The man put a pair of rubber gloves on his hands, and reached for a hose. He switched on the water and sprayed Rudy with it. He set the hose down, and walked over to a large barrel, pulling out a long metal rod that had a wet sponge on the end of it. Calmly he turned a switch on a portable electronic unit to his right, powering it up. He held Rudy's brown eyes with his own, the intent of the torture quite clear.

"I will not insult a man of your intelligence, Dr. Wells, except to say that you will find this most unpleasant."

Rudy let out a mouthful of air. "Yes, I doubt very much that I'll enjoy being electrocuted...."

"I have no intention of killing you just yet, Dr. Wells. You're much too valuable." The man moved closer with the electrified rod. "Tell me about the Butterfield project."

Rudy laughed. "There is no Butterfield project, you moron. We just made it up so that your organization would come after me, and we'd have a clear shot at bringing you down."

The man angrily held the rod to Rudy's midsection, causing him to scream in agony as the electricity sent his body into convulsions. He pulled the rod away, and Rudy could feel his insides still shaking.

"That was a low setting, Dr. Wells. We are just beginning. I suggest you reconsider your position."

Rudy's breath came out in gasps as he spoke, "I'll see.....you....in...hell...."

The man hit him again with the rod, and as his body shook with electricity, Rudy prayed that he wouldn't last long for his sake, as well as Oscar's.


	6. Guilt is to Remember

The two OSI men entered Rudy's townhouse using a key that Oscar had. The NSB had been instructed to leave the space as they found it, so that the OSI could also investigate. There was an eerie countenance in the still darkness of the living room that made Steve's mouth go dry. The two men made a quick preliminary search, but didn't find anything helpful.

Goldman's voice was soft, "They've completely torn this place apart." He swallowed hard, fear filling him. "I wonder what they've done to him."

"Oscar, you can't think like that."

Goldman nodded and walked back into Rudy's study. If he knew Rudy Wells at all, this is the room he would have been in when he was taken, no matter what time of the day or night. Oscar looked around at the mess. Books were on the floor, the computer terminal missing, the desk drawers smashed and papers strewn about. Oscar walked over to the desk, and spotted a bloodstain on the top, and he felt the bile rising in his throat. Steve walked into the room, and the sorrow in Goldman's body language tore at him.

"Oscar, this isn't your fault."

"Yes Steve, it is." Oscar fingered the bloodstain. "If he doesn't survive...."

Goldman's voice died out, his emotions choking off the thought.

Austin walked over to his friend, looked down at the bloodstain, and gently squeezed his shoulder. "Give Rudy a little credit, he's pretty tough, you know."

Oscar looked into Steve's eyes. "That's exactly what frightens me. That, and the fact that Jack Hansen is good at his job."

Steve understood, and for a moment he allowed himself to feel his own heavy heart. Then an idea struck him. Steve walked over to Rudy's desk, and sat down in the chair.

"What are you doing?"

"Bear with me, Oscar, let's think this through..... Rudy is at his desk, working--"

"--Where he always is...."

"Yes. He's working, when he hears something. He takes his reading glasses off, setting them on the desk..." Steve looked to his right, and sure enough, Rudy's glasses were smashed on the floor by the chair. "....and then he gets up and walks toward the door."

Oscar picked up the reenactment. "But the door opens before he can get to it." Goldman looked behind the open door, and checked the wall, finding an indentation of the doorknob in the plaster from being shoved open.

Steve continued, "Rudy stops in the middle of the room..." Steve moved to about where he figured Rudy would have been. "...and several men come through the door, holding guns. He asks them who they are and what they want, and instead of answering, one of them grabs him by the arm."

Oscar moved forward, and gently took Steve by the arm, holding him. "The men are most likely wearing masks of some kind, so he looks for some other way to identify them...."

"But even if he found one--"

"--The man holding him would move him forward, toward the door."

Oscar slowly moved Steve toward the door.

Steve's voice rose in pitch, "Yes, so Rudy would have feigned a break for it, in order to buy himself some time, knowing that they would have been instructed not to shoot him." Steve gently shoved Oscar away, and headed back toward the desk. He looked up at Goldman. "The man holding him would have been closest...."

Oscar moved toward Steve, grabbing him by the back of his shirt collar. "He would have grabbed Rudy from behind...."

Steve pointed toward the blood on the desk. "And you're in the perfect position to show you mean business...."

Oscar gently brought Steve's head toward the desk, touching it where the blood stained the top.

Steve continued, "Rudy would have been slightly stunned, and fallen to the floor." Steve sat down to the right of the center of the desk, coming eye level with the middle drawer. And there it was, small, but unmistakable. "Oscar, look!"

Goldman bent down to join Austin. "I'll be damned, he drew it in his own blood."

Steve grabbed a pencil and paper from the floor, and copied the crude drawing. "Any idea what it means?"

Oscar looked at the small cross with the top of a question mark attached to its vertical line. "I don't know, but I'm betting one of our little geniuses in research can figure it out." He looked away, guilt stinging his eyes. "I just hope we're not too late."


	7. The Art of War

Steve sat on the couch sipping his coffee, watching Oscar wear a hole in the carpet of his office.

"Oscar, take a break, will ya? You're making me tired just watching you."

Goldman looked at Austin for a moment, shoved his hands further into the pockets of his pants, and continued his trip to nowhere. Russ entered quickly, drawing their attention.

"What do you have, Russ?"

The younger man handed his boss a computer printout. "Boys downstairs deciphered the sketch. It's part of the Chinese symbol meaning 'sun tzu beng fa.'"

Steve stood. "The art of war."

Russ nodded, "Yes, exactly."

Oscar sighed heavily. "But what does it mean in this context?"

Russ shook his head. "We don't know that yet, but research is moving as quickly as possible on the answer."

Oscar shoved the printout back at Russ. "Push them faster."

"Yes sir." Russ swallowed hard. "And Oscar.....you asked how the NSB was progressing, and while we don't have all the information, I'd say a lot faster than we'd like."

"Damn."

Russ left quickly, and Steve moved over to Oscar. "We need to keep better tabs on the NSB."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You're better off not knowin', Oscar, let me have a free hand for awhile."

Oscar didn't like the sound of it. "Steve...."

Austin leaned in. "If we want to save Rudy, we don't have a choice."

Oscar closed his eyes and nodded in acquiescence. Before Steve walked out the door, he heard Oscar speak softly.

"Be careful, pal."

Austin nodded and went on his way.


	8. The Price of Pain

He heard the groan of pain, and then realized it had emanated from his own mouth. As he slowly regained consciousness, Rudy wished he hadn't. He was lying on the wet floor of the room he had been in earlier, only now it was dark. It took his tortured mind a minute to understand that it must be night, because there was no more light coming in through the window. His brain felt scrambled at best, and any slight movement was nothing short of misery. He forced his head to roll to the left and then to the right, but it was so dark in the room, he couldn't see anything. His neck strained against the movement, and Rudy decided that was enough motion for now. He tried to take in a deep breath of air, but was rewarded with a sharp pain from his broken ribs.

An overhead light snapped on, blaring into his eyes. Rudy shut them against the assault, as he heard the door to the room opening and closing, followed by footsteps coming toward him. He compelled his strained eyelids to open, and stared up into the disdainful face of his captor smiling down at him.

"Good evening, Dr. Wells. Did you enjoy your rest?"

Rudy wasn't sure if he could answer or not, but chose not to try.

The man waved his hand into Rudy's view, and he could see the syringe filled with liquid. His stomach twisted at the sight.

"I'm sorry it's come to this, but we're going to have to resort to a little lysergic acid diethylamide to get you talking."

Rudy looked at the amount in the syringe, and his eyes grew wide in fear. "I'll overdose with that amount....."

The man smiled at him, as he plunged the needle into his arm, eliciting a grunt from Wells. "Not quite, doctor, but I promise you, you'll wish you had."

He slammed his eyes shut as 350 micrograms of LSD were pushed into his vein. He silently prayed that his heart rate and blood pressure would rise until his body couldn't take it anymore; a massive coronary would be a blessing when compared to the alternative....


	9. Nothing is Easy

Steve crouched on the roof of the NSB building, looking at the second hand of his watch. If he didn't time his entry into the ventilation system perfectly, he'd set off a security alert. When the second hand hit twelve, and it was exactly 7pm, Steve pulled the grate from the roof with one yank of his right arm, braced himself in the shaft with his feet, replaced the grate, and with arms folded across his chest, rode the shaft straight down. He had exactly 60 seconds to fly down the ventilation shaft and land in the basement before the NSB system reset itself, which it did every 24 hours, at exactly 7pm. A slight smile tweaked Austin's lips as he pictured how angry Hansen would be, if he knew that the OSI was privy to that piece of information.

Steve slowed his descent in the shaft using his two feet as brakes against the aluminum, stopping just before the grate in the basement. He quickly pulled the grate off, crawled out, and hanging by his right arm from a pipe, replaced the grate with his left. They'd never know he had been in the building. He jumped down and looked at his watch: 6:00:54. He shook his head, six seconds to spare; he cut it a little closer than he liked. Moving through the darkened basement, Steve used the infrared sight in his bionic eye, easily finding the door leading to the stairwell. He took the steps two at a time until he was on the sixth floor, where he knew the NSB primary computer banks were maintained.

Steve opened the door to the corridor slowly, and quickly closed it as two men walked by. He let out the breath he was holding, knowing that every minute ticking by could be Rudy's last; he needed to move quicker. He opened the door again, and this time the hallway was clear. Steve ran down the corridor and crouched below the alarmed glass windows of the computer room. He peered above the wall, and ascertained that no one was inside the room. He reached for the keypad to the electronic lock on the door, and punched in the code that he knew would release the lever. After a moment, the panel flashed green, and Steve walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He reached into the pocket of his pants, and extracted a small device that he and Rudy had been developing; it would be able to pull the information he wanted from the NSB computer banks, leaving no trace signature.

He pulled off a side panel to the largest computer in the room, and scanning the components quickly, determined which receptor to plug into. After a few seconds, the tool in his hands lit up, and began searching the NSB files for the information matching the parameters Steve had preprogrammed into it. After it finished retrieving what he wanted, he punched in a code, and used the NSB computer to transmit the information to the OSI computer system. Smiling to himself, Steve unplugged the device, put it back into his pocket, and replaced the panel on the side of the large computer. He let himself out of the computer room using the same code on the alarm panel that had allowed him entrance.

And he almost made it back to the stairwell unobserved. A security guard rounded the corner, and spotted Steve's back heading into the stairs.

"Hey! Stop!"

The guard fired his weapon, barely missing Steve's right arm. Austin ran down the stairs, and upon hitting the third floor, leapt over the side rail, bypassing the rest of the staircase. He could hear footsteps echoing throughout the small stairwell, and knew he had only moments to escape. He ran to the basement, and since his presence at the NSB had been detected, the need for a subtle exit no longer existed. Steve broke the lock on the door to the street, and ran as fast as he could toward the OSI. He knew Hansen was probably already on his way to Oscar's office, and Steve could ill-afford not to be present. Hiding behind some vegetation several yards away from the OSI front entrance, Steve spotted Jack Hansen and his entourage entering the building.

"Hell......can't anything be easy?"

He ran around the back, and looked up at Oscar's office window. He had to hope he could make such a large jump. Crouching as low as he could, Steve sprang for the ledge, barely catching the bottom of it with his right hand. He knocked on the glass, and Oscar came over to let him in.

"Should I even ask?"

"Hansen's on his way up here."

"Your cover was blown?"

"No. They don't know it was me, they only know somebody breached their building."

Oscar closed the window, just in time to hear Callahan in the outer office.

"Mr. Hansen, you can't just go in there....."

The door opened, and Hansen stormed in to find Oscar and Steve sitting on the couch, each a drink in hand. They looked up at him.

"What's the meaning of this, Hansen?"

"Don't play coy with me, Goldman. Somebody just breached security over at the NSB, and my money's on Colonel Austin."

Oscar stood up. "That's outrageous, Hansen. What makes you think that Colonel Austin was there?"

"Who else could have entered the building undetected, penetrated the computer room, pulled a steel lock off a door, and avoided twenty agents chasing him into the basement?"

"Is there something missing?"

Hansen glared at Goldman. "We don't know yet." Oscar could barely keep the amusment from his eyes, and Hansen barked, "But we'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, I'm taking Colonel Austin into NSB custody."

"I'm afraid you're not, Hansen. Colonel Austin has been here with me for the past several hours."

Hansen looked balefully at Oscar. "And you're of course willing to testify to that at an NSB hearing?"

"Certainly."

Hansen smiled. "You just put the nail in your own coffin, Goldman. One of my security teams is obtaining the OSI security tapes now, and my guess is that it's going to show Colonel Austin leaving this building, and not reentering. At least not through any of the doors....."

Oscar returned the smile. "Well Hansen, until you have some evidence, I'm afraid Colonel Austin and I have some work to attend to, so if you'll excuse us...."

"I'll be back."

"Thanks for the warning....."

Hansen and his squad left, closing the door behind them.

Steve looked up at Oscar, alarm in his voice, "Oscar, he's going to look at that tape, and it's going to show exactly what he said."

Goldman smiled. "Relax, pal, it'll show nothing of the sort." He pressed an intercom button, "Russ...."

A moment later, Russ entered, carrying a tape with him, which he handed to Oscar.

"Any problems?"

"Nope. The tape Hansen took out with him is a loop of the empty front doors, proper time stamp and all."

"Well done, Russ, thanks."

Concern played across Austin's face as he rose and walked over to Goldman. "Oscar, you're taking a big chance, tampering with OSI security records...."

Oscar looked deeply into Steve's eyes. "Rudy's life is worth far more to me than any job, Steve."

Austin squeezed Oscar's shoulder. "I'm glad the Oscar I know is back.....let's go see what information we pulled from the NSB. Come on...."


	10. A Call for Help

He was disoriented, nauseous and hot, and couldn't stop the tremors from shaking his muscles involuntarily; the leather straps around his chest, wrists and ankles were the only things keeping him upright in the chair. Perspiration rolled down his face, and his heart pounded mercilessly into his throat. He thought he felt someone slap his face, but he wasn't sure; his mind could no longer pinpoint reality.

"Dr. Wells.......look at me. Right here."

The dark brown eyes slowly focused on the man with the beard, although he looked more like a blurred Picasso painting than a man.

"Good, Dr. Wells. Now, I have some questions I want you to answer."

The man's voice didn't sound like a voice. As a matter of fact, Rudy was certain that he was seeing sounds, and not hearing them. Come to think of it, he was hearing colors. No, that couldn't be right. He stared at the man's moving mouth, not really understanding what was being said to him. He felt something strike his face again. Or did he? Was that in this dimension, or another one?

"Dr. Wells! Stay with me, you haven't answered my questions yet."

He couldn't concentrate on the blurry mass before him. It was spinning into a black dervish that called to mind his picture of hell. Was he dying and going to hell at this very moment? He wasn't sure. Panic rushed him like a bolt of lightening striking a tree, and he couldn't catch his breath. With each gasp for air, his chest tightened like a drum being stretched to its limit. Rudy felt himself falling through the black abyss that had become his only sight, and he screamed for the person closest in his mind.

"Oscar! Help me!"

The man shuddered as he watched Wells fall into the worst trip he'd ever seen. If he killed Wells without extracting the information that Jai Shan-Wang required, there wasn't a hole deep enough in which he could crawl. But on the other hand, if he kept the good doctor high on acid for an extended period of time, the likelihood that he would eventually begin talking about anything in his recent memory was excellent - if he didn't die of a heart attack first. Jonathan Giles had always been a gambling man, he put his money on the good doctor turning into a magpie if kept strung-out long enough. He looked at his watch; Wells was two hours and fifteen minutes into this trip. Giles could shoot him up again in three hours and forty-five minutes. He smiled to himself, and pat Rudy on the head.

"Hope you enjoy traveling, doc....."


	11. Good News, Bad News

Steve sifted quickly through the printed pages he had been handed by the OSI technician. He turned to Oscar, who was nervously pacing the room.

"There's good news and bad news......."

"What does that mean?"

"The good news is that our boys have pinpointed the art of war symbol: the members of an extremist faction of the PLA wear this symbol as a tattoo on their lower right arms. They call themselves the People's Freedom Movement, and they do the dirty work for the communist governments of the world in exchange for access to weapons. Rudy must have seen the tattoo on one or all of his abductors' arms. The man at the top is Jai Shan-Wang, and from everything we have on him, he makes Ghengis Khan look like your average, friendly, next-door-neighbor."

"That's the good news?"

"I'm afraid so, Oscar." Goldman sighed and braced himself for Steve to continue. "The bad news is that the NSB has pinpointed the location where they think Rudy is being held. Hansen is awaiting final confirmation before sending in a demolition team to take down the building."

"Then we'd better get going."

"We? Don't you think I should go in alone, Oscar? I think I stand a better chance of--"

Russ broke into the conversation as he entered the room. "--Oscar, Hansen is in motion."

Steve started moving. "Then we have no time."

Oscar's face turned ashen as he grabbed Austin's sleeve. "We can't take a chance on this; I'll have to play my ace in the hole."

An anxious look played between Russ and Goldman, and Steve frowned.

"Oscar, what are you--"

Goldman cut him off. "--Russ, get him on the phone."

"But Oscar--"

"--Don't 'but Oscar' me, just do it."

Russ moved to a secure phone, and Steve leaned in toward Goldman.

"Oscar, what are you doing?"

"You're going to have to trust me, Steve."

Russ handed him the phone. "The Secretary...."

"Mr. Secretary, I'm sorry to wake you at this hour, but it's an emergency." He paused, waiting for the man to finish his sentence, then, he continued. "No sir, this can't wait. I have to see you, now." Oscar looked down at the floor, and then spoke again, "Yes sir. I'll be right there."

He handed the phone to Russ. "You're absolutely sure that Hansen has the correct location, right?" Russ nodded, and Goldman continued, "Then you make sure Hansen doesn't do anything after this comes down. Steve, go with him."

Russ looked at his boss. "Are you sure we have no other options?"

"Not if we want to save Rudy, no."

Steve looked into Oscar's eyes. "What are you going to say to the Secretary?"

"Nothing that I haven't thought about saying for years......"

Steve watched Oscar walk out, and decided a conversation with Russ was long overdue.


	12. Tommy Maloney

When Jonathan Giles glanced at his watch, Wells was more than three hours into his second trip, and from Giles' vantage point, this one appeared even worse than the first one. And still Wells had said nothing coherent in terms of the OSI, except to cry out for Goldman every now and again. Giles sat down in a nearby chair, and waited. In another three hours, he could give Wells another syringe full......

It was dark and cold; so dark, Rudy couldn't see anything in front of him. His mind jumped to the last time he experienced something so dark and cold: Rudy slammed his eyes shut and screamed. He didn't want to recall that; there was so much pain.

"Please God, no......"

Rudy thought the words came from him, but his consciousness was so disembodied from reality, he couldn't be sure. He couldn't go through this again. But the darkness and cold led him there as surely as a horse in the desert would go to water. He could feel the wind blowing through his hair, and he could hear the sound it made through the trees. Rudy looked up, and he could see the sound as it whipped through the barren branches of winter. It was a cold blue, blurring as it moved.

"Rudy! Hey Rudy, come look over here! Look what I found!"

He followed the colors of the sound, and after climbing over the familiar rise of the old meadow behind his parent's house, he saw him. It was as if 40 years had never happened, and he was ten again. The pain in his chest caused him to run faster than he remembered on that day: but he had to put a stop to it. He had a chance to set it right. It should have been him, not Tommy.

"Tommy! Tommy, wait for me!"

Rudy ran after the redheaded ten year old in front of him, until they came to the old grove. The trees were dormant and dead; a foreshadowing of how Rudy would feel for years after this day. Tommy ducked behind a tree, and then came out to surprise Rudy, holding the old .38 he found in the meadow.

"Freeze, copper, I gotcha covered!"

Rudy threw his arms in the air as though caught, and then feigned a gunshot and fell to the ground. The two boys giggled with glee. Rudy jumped up and ran over to Tommy, but he could feel his head pounding.....this wasn't right.

"Hey Tommy, lemme see it!"

Tommy handed it over to his best friend, "Do you think it works?"

"I'll bet it isn't even loaded."

Rudy fiddled with it, but had never seen a gun before, much less opened a chamber. Tommy reached over to grab it from him.

"My older brother showed me a gun once, give it here, I know how to open it....."

But as Tommy grabbed for the gun, it went off, blowing a hole in his chest the size of Montana; at least that's how it remained burned in Rudy's mind. Young Rudy ran to his friend, and tried to stop the bleeding, but it was futile. Tommy was already dead. And the answer to which one of them actually hit the trigger, was never proved conclusively. The incident was recorded as an accident.

Giles watched as tears poured down Rudy's face while he continued to sob.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean...... Oh God, why?"

The bleakness of the barren trees swirled around his head, and he felt dizzy. As his blood pressure rose, Rudy couldn't breathe, and after a few minutes, he passed out.


	13. Just Beyond Reach

Hansen got the call as he was pulling into the lot next to the warehouse. He slammed his hands in anger against the dashboard of the car.

"Damnit! Damnit it all to hell!"

As he called off his units, an unmarked OSI car pulled in next to him, and he watched as Russ and Austin got out and walked over to him.

Hansen stepped out of his car. "Goldman's sending his flunkies out after me now?"

Russ kept his voice calm, "Oscar wanted to be sure there were no communications mishaps."

"He didn't trust me, you mean."

Steve spoke up, "I'm going in to get Rudy, and I could use some NSB backup, Hansen. But not until I'm ready."

The man fumed at Austin. "What did Goldman have to do to get the Secretary of State to become involved in overturning NSB policy?"

Steve looked the man directly in the eyes. "I honestly don't know, Jack."

They watched as Steve ran toward the building, then Hansen turned toward Russ.

Anticipating the question, Russ looked at the man. "Hey, don't look at me for an answer, I'm just one of Oscar's flunkies, remember?"

--------------------

Oscar's hands were still shaking as he sat in the back of the Lincoln towncar that was speeding toward the warehouse scene. Being there when they pulled Rudy out would be the last thing he would do as Director of the OSI, but the Secretary had granted him that favor for all his years of spotless service - spotless until now, Goldman reminded himself. Oscar wanted it all to be over. He had never altered security records, nor orchestrated an inter-governmental break-in during his many years as a public servant: not until Rudy's life was at stake. But then, he had always believed that you had to back the people who trusted you, no matter what the personal cost. The only thing he could hold onto now, was the fact that he had the honor to live by what he always said he believed.

He hoped that it would not be in vain.

---------------------

As Oscar's car pulled up, the NSB cars were pulling out. Steve and Russ were leaning against the latter's car, and Goldman's stomach dropped to his knees. He got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Rudy?"

It was Steve who spoke, "He wasn't here, Oscar."

Goldman looked at Russ. "You said you were sure....."

Russ had tears in his eyes. "We were, Oscar, and I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Oscar sighed, "Well, now we've done it."

Goldman walked away from the two of them, his hands in his pockets, staring at the empty warehouse.

Steve looked at Russ. "You'd better start talkin'....."

Russ swallowed hard. "Oscar told the Secretary about the security tapes, and the break-in at the NSB. He told him he'd render his resignation without comment if the Secretary would call off Hansen, leave you clear of any charges, and let us save Rudy." Russ looked away. "Apparently the Secretary agreed to it."

"And all for nothing because we don't know where Rudy is."

Russ let out a ragged breath, "That's about it."

Steve looked at Russ. "Listen, I want you to take Oscar's car home, and he and I will take yours."

"What difference does it make?"

"Russ, you owe him one, so just do it, okay?"

"I owe him more than one....."

Steve watched as Russ drove off in the towncar, and then he walked over to stand next to Oscar.

"It was a lot to give up on a maybe."

"I thought we had him, Steve."

"We do."

"What?"

"It is a warehouse he's being kept in, just not this one."

"Then why are we still standing here?"

"Because we have a few things to take care of first, if we want to get Rudy out safely, and at the same time, save your sorry butt....."

Oscar stared at him as he walked away, and Steve turned back. "Well are you coming, or not?"

"The Lord loves a foolish man....."


	14. Darkest before Dawn

Four hours had passed since Giles had plunged 450 micrograms of LSD into Rudy. It was the third time he'd shot him up at intervals of six hours, increasing the dosage by 50 micrograms each time. He wondered how much more the doctor could take before his heart would give out. And on top of it all, the man had said nothing useful. Giles was beginning to be sorry he involved himself with this one. He was the one taking all the risks; Jai Shan-Wang was safely in another country, as were the other men who had actually taken Wells. But Giles was the one charged with torturing the man into talking. And for a paltry $30,000. He shook his head. He should have asked for more money.

He turned his attention back to Rudy, who was screaming to be released from his bonds. Giles walked over to Wells, and spoke to him.

"Dr. Wells, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"If you tell me about some top-level projects at the OSI, I'll let you loose."

"What do you want to know?"

"You can choose, just make it of great interest to others."

"Others?"

"Yes. Others. Those not of the OSI."

Panic began to fill Rudy's eyes, and Giles couldn't figure out why. Rudy now understood why he was here: he was going to be judged for all of the questionable things he'd done in his life. For killing Tommy, for creating cyborgs, for performing experiments on human beings in the name of science..... He would be judged and condemned. That's what the blur in front of him was about to do. Rudy screamed at the entity before him, as hard as he could. And after about ten minutes of it, Giles had heard enough. He released the leather straps that held Wells in the chair, and watched a man who should have been in far too much pain to move, run across the room, and begin to beat his head into the wall.

And as Rudy succumbed to his wounds, both self-inflicted and sustained courtesy of Jonathan Giles, he fell to the floor, unconscious. Giles went to him, and felt for a pulse, but if there was one, he could not find it.


	15. Break of Day

As dawn neared, Oscar paced outside the Secretary's office. He felt sick to his stomach, and wanted nothing more than to give in to the overwhelming exhaustion closing in on him. He also had no idea what Steve Austin was saying to the Secretary of State, but whatever it was, Oscar knew he should probably be thankful that he was on this side of the door.

He wondered how Rudy would comment on all of it. A slight smile lit his lips for the first time in weeks, because in his heart, he knew it would be something incredibly witty, and terribly snide. The door to the office suddenly opened, and Steve motioned Oscar inside.

To Goldman's slight surprise, the Secretary stood, and walked around his desk to shake Oscar's hand.

"I know that the stress of the past year, coupled with the abduction of Dr. Wells has been very hard on you." He looked over at Steve, who merely raised an eyebrow, so he continued, "I think, given your past record, how valuable an ally you have been to me personally, and of course, your service to your country, we can overlook this little.....episode." The man walked to stand behind his desk once again. "I'm not accepting your resignation, Oscar, and furthermore, I'm calling Jack Hansen right now to tell him to give you and Colonel Austin complete access to the NSB tracking computers to aid in your search for Dr. Wells."

Goldman was so stunned, he couldn't speak.

Steve gently elbowed him, and whispered under his breath, "Thank the man, Oscar."

"Uh, Mr. Secretary, I can't thank you enough."

The Secretary glared slightly over his glasses as he sat down. "I'm sure you can't. Well gentlemen, if there is nothing further...."

"Of course, sir. Thank you again."

Steve smiled. "A pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Secretary."

Oscar and Steve walked out, closing the door behind them.

Goldman stared at Austin. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that I'd make his army of cyborgs public knowledge...."

Oscar grabbed his friend's arm. "Steve....."

Austin looked into Goldman's eyes. "I told him if he didn't reinstate you, I'd present evidence to the Attorney General that we aren't the only ones who've been involved in a friendly little intergovernmental break-in."

Oscar looked at Steve with incredulity. "You don't have anything of the kind...."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that."

Steve walked out the door, leaving Oscar standing there dumbstruck for a moment. Austin looked back in at him.

"Are you comin' or what?"

Oscar shook his head and followed Colonel Austin out the door and over to the NSB. It was long past time to bring Rudy home.

--------------------

Hansen stood nearby, seething. Oscar paced in front of the large window overlooking the Mall, although he hadn't noticed any of the people walking quickly below him, and Steve hadn't moved from the computer terminal he was working on for close to two hours. A young woman brought Oscar a cup of coffee, causing Hansen to growl at her.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Wolinski?"

"Yes sir."

Oscar took a sip of his coffee as the young woman walked away. "Agent Wolinski?"

"Yes?"

"If you are as talented at security work as you are at making coffee, and you ever become bored with the NSB," Oscar glanced over at Hansen, then back to the girl, "give me a call. I'm sure we could find a place for you at the OSI."

Wolnski smiled at him, "Yes sir!"

Hansen walked over to Oscar. "Look, Goldman, the Secretary said I had to share my computers with you, but keep your hands off my young agents."

"Worried, Jack?"

"No. Just anxious to get the use of my equipment back."

Oscar looked over at Austin. "How's it coming, Steve?"

"I've got it. Let's go get him."


	16. Into the Unknown

Steve watched nervously as Oscar loaded and holstered his gun.

"Do you really need that thing?"

"We have no idea what we may be walking into."

Russ turned to face Goldman. "Take it easy, Oscar, whatever it is, it won't be the entire PLA...."

Oscar ignored both comments, and turned to Steve. "You didn't leave the schematic with the location up on the NSB computer, did you?"

Steve grinned. "I left a schematic up, yes...."

Russ laughed. "But not the right one."

"You're catching on, Russ, good for you. I wasn't in the mood for Hansen to crash our party. Let him start one of his own."

Oscar smiled slightly, and looked out the window, his anxiety over Wells returning. Steve softly pat his knee.

"Don't worry, Oscar. We'll get him."

Goldman pulled in an uneven breath. "But will he still be alive?"

Steve looked down, and Russ looked away. Momentarily Oscar returned his gaze out the window. There had never been a ride that seemed so long.

--------------------

Jonathan Giles was meticulously packing up his equipment, as he always did after a job. He glanced over at the still figure on the floor; even if the man was still alive, his mind would be beyond help now. And that would be the tack he would use with Jai Shan-Wang: he might not have extracted the information, but at least Wells would no longer be working for the OSI. He wondered if the PFM would go after Oscar Goldman next; he was a most viable target. Giles shrugged to himself. No matter, Goldman would probably be no easier to crack than Dr. Wells had been.


	17. The Open Door

They parked the cars far enough away that they called no attention to their arrival. Two OSI backup cars filled with security personnel were standing by, and a block away, there was an ambulance and paramedics waiting for the go-ahead to move in. Steve was staring in the direction of the warehouse, when Oscar spoke in a low tone to him.

"Any ideas?"

Steve pointed toward a corner window that was the sole source of light in the building. "See that?"

"Yeah."

"When you hear the sound of glass breaking, go through whatever door you find into that room."

Oscar turned to Russ. "Ready?" The younger man nodded, and Goldman looked back at the agents behind him, and then at Steve. "Let's go."

--------------------

Jonathan Giles turned as he heard the crash of the glass, and looked up in time to see a man flying though the window as if propelled by a rocket. Glass shards exploded into the air, and Giles reached for his gun while trying to cover his eyes from the debris. Steve knocked the man to the floor with a force heavier than necessary. Oscar, Russ, and the security team broke through the door to the room, a second later, guns raised and ready to fire. Oscar spotted Wells lying on the floor and ran to him.

"Rudy?" Goldman knelt down, and gently pulled Rudy into his arms, cradling the man's head on his chest. "Rudy....can you hear me?" Wells was unresponsive, and Oscar put his fingers to Rudy's cartoid artery, but he couldn't find a pulse. "Oh God, no, please, not this man...." Oscar cradled Rudy closer, his voice a low whisper, "Not this man....."

Russ holstered his gun, tears stinging his eyes as he looked at the sorrow on Goldman's face. The security team took Giles from Steve, and Oscar pulled his gun, pointing it at the man.

"Stop!"

The man turned, and after Oscar let Rudy slip from his arms, he walked toward him, his intent clear.

"Oscar, no!"

"I'm sorry, Steve, but I can't let this piece of garbage walk out of here." Goldman glanced over at his old friend, his eyes misted over. "Rudy's dead." He turned back to Giles. "And you're responsible."

Steve watched in horror as Oscar's hand flexed around the handle of the gun, his knuckles turning white from gripping it so hard.

"Oscar, please, put the gun down."

Goldman's hand began to shake as it pointed toward Giles' head.

"I can't, Steve."

Austin's voice was soft, "Rudy wouldn't want this..... you know how he feels--" He stopped himself, and took a breath, continuing, "How he _felt_ about guns."

Russ, bending over Rudy, yelled to Goldman, "Oscar! I've got a pulse."

Oscar looked back toward Rudy, and then at Steve, who moved closer, until he was standing next to Goldman, their eyes locked in a silent understanding. Steve gently put his hand on the barrel of the gun, and removed it from the large hand that had gripped it with a grief few would have had the courage to feel.

Steve squeezed Oscar's neck, and felt the man tremble under his hand. "It's okay, Oscar. It's over."

Goldman nodded at Steve, and walked over to Rudy, once again kneeling down to hold him. Russ picked up a syringe and bottle from the floor on the other side of the room.

He yelled over at Oscar, "Rudy's been shot him up with LSD, and from the looks of this bottle, I'd say he was given a truckload."

Oscar bit his own upper lip to keep the tears at bay. "He's so cold.....where are those damned paramedics?" Oscar pulled Wells closer. "I'm so sorry, Rudy. It should have been me."

The voice that responded was like gravel, "No, Oscar, it was supposed to be me. Just like it was supposed to be Tommy Maloney 40 years ago. I realize that now." Rudy's eyes slowly opened, and they were filled with pain. "Just like Jaime and Steve are meant to be bionic. Life isn't some big mystery; there are no accidents. Everything we do matters, Oscar, everything." Rudy stared into the dark brown eyes looking at him with tremendous worry. "I'm not making any sense to you, am I...."

Oscar brushed a gentle hand over Rudy's forehead. "Shhh......you've been through hell, Rudy, and I want you to just take it easy now."

He grabbed a hold of Oscar's arm as a wave of pain shuddered through him. "Oscar...."

"I'm here."

"Please....make it stop. I can't take this anymore...."

Oscar gently stroked Rudy's forehead to calm him. "Hang in there, Rudy. Just hang in there. I've got you, and help's on the way."

Steve stood beside Oscar, as the gurney rolled in. He watched as the paramedics carefully took Rudy from Goldman, and then he helped pull Oscar up from the floor.

He looked into the dark brown eyes. "Who's Tommy Maloney?"

Oscar shook his head. "I have no idea."

They followed the gurney out of the building, and watched it load onto the ambulance. Steve got in with Rudy, and Russ agreed to drive Oscar to the hospital to meet them there. As they were getting in the car, Russ turned to Goldman, puzzlement on his face.

Oscar looked at Russ. "What?"

"Tommy Maloney."

"What about him?"

"You're never going to tell Rudy, are you?"

"Get in the car, Russ."

"Don't you think he should know the truth?"

"Russ, there are some things in this life that should remain as they are; not every mystery is meant to be solved. Now get in the car."

"Why are you still protecting him from this?"

Oscar sighed, "If you don't get in the car right now, Russ, I will call NSB Agent Wolinski, and inform her that I have proof beyond doubt that you have a burning crush on her."

Russ turned pale, got in the car and closed the door. Without a word, he started the engine, and headed toward the OSI Medical Center. As they were getting out of the car at the medical center, it hit him.

"Wait a minute....you can't prove that I have a crush on her!"

Oscar smiled. "Yeah, but she doesn't know that...."

Russ watched Goldman as he walked toward the hospital, the relaxed air Oscar was known for finally returning to his stride. Russ wondered if he'd ever uncover all the layers that comprised Oscar Goldman. Somehow, Russ doubted it.

The End


End file.
